deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Jurassic Park Survival
Jurassic Park: A literal hell on earth for all those who enter. VS A random mix of movie and video game characters. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!??!!?!? Jurassic Park: John Hammond had a vision of dinosaurs together in a prehistoric zoo and people paying to see them. His dream, was not to be. His dinosaurs broke free of there enclosures and on another island, named Isla Sorna (also known as Site B) the dinosaurs live without people. thats where the match will take place. T-Rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex Spinosaurus.jpg|Spinosaurus Velociraptors.jpg|Velociraptors Main dinosaurs willing to kill the humans: 4 Tyrannosaurs 2 Spinosaurus 20 Velociraptors Ra's Al Ghul (Nolanverse): Ra's was once a mercenary working in the middle east. He fell in love with a warlord's daughter and they had a child together. The mercenary banished Ra's and had his wife go into the pit in his place. Ra's joined the League of Shadows and eventually rose to become the leader. His daughter Talia found them after she escaped the pic with Bane's help. He returned and rescued Bane. The League trained Talia and Bane, but to Ra's, Bane was a reminder of his wife's death so he excommunicated him. Ra's later trained Bruce Wayne who became Batman. Ra's was killed in Gotham City during a failed attempt to cleanse the city. Ra's Al Ghul.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul (Nolanverse) League of Shadows sword.jpg|League of Shadows Sword Hans Landa: Hans Landa is a Nazi SS Officer in the movie Inglorious Basterds. He is known as the Jew Hunter for his ruthless and unstoppable pursuit of Jews. He later betrays his German superiors for a chance of being a hero on the allied side. Lieutenant Aldo Raine later carves a swastika into his face so that people know he was a Nazi. Hans Landa.jpg|Hans Landa MP40.jpg|MP40 Walther P38.jpg|Walther P38 Frank Woods: Frank Woods was a Marine and MAC V SOG squad leader during the Vietnam war. During the war he fought at Khe Sahn, and various covert operations in Vietnam, Cambodia, and Laos. He was captured by Kravchenko in 1968 and placed in a prison camp where he escaped, but later recaptured. Alex Mason and Jason Hudson later rescued him. The three men later fought in Afghanistan, and South America where Raul Menendez crippeled him and killed Hudson. FrankWoodsDossier.png|Frank Woods Commando.png|Commando Crossbow COD.png|Crossbow Hawkeye (MCU): Hawkeye AKA Clint Barton was a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and expert marksman with his bow. He was brainwashed by Loki to work for him, but was cured by Black Widow in a fight on the heli carrier. Hawkeye later took part in the Avengers vs aliens battle in New York City. HawkeyeMCU.jpg|Hawkeye and his bow John Connor: John Connor was born to Sarah Connor after she was with Kyle Reese for a few days. Sarah insisted he learn combat techniques and moved him all around the country so he could learn. She was later put in a mental institute and he was put in a foster home. She broke out and unbeknownst to her John and the new Terminator were on there way. John explained the situation to her and they left. John later had to say goodbye to his Terminator friend to prevent judgment day. Judgment day later did happen, and John eventually became the leader of the human resistance. John Connor T4.JPG|John Connor HK416.jpg|H&K 416 300px-HKUSP.png|H&K USP Indiana Jones.jpg|Indiana Jones Indiana jones whip.jpg|Whip Smith and Wesson M1917.jpg|Colt 1917 revovler MP40.jpg|MP40 Indiana Jones: Indiana Jones was born to Henry Jones Sr. and his wife. Dr. Jones later became a professor of archaeology at Marshall College in New Jersey. From time to time though, he would leave to chase after an artifact. He searched for the ark of the covenant, the sankara stones, the holy grail, and akator. Indiana Jones later married Marion Ravenwood, with whom he had a son, Mutt Williams. Voting ends January 28th, 2013 at 11:59 PM. Battle- 5:00 AM, Isla Sorna: "Ugh, where am I?" Indiana Jones asked himself as he woke up on a beach on an unknown island. He sits up and gathers his bearings. He sees five men standing, and talking amongst each other while sitting on a large crate. He sees a middle aged man in black, a Nazi, a commando in green, a muscled man also wearing black, and another commando in black. He walks up to them and says "What's going on here, and who are all of you?" "The name's Clint Barton" Hawkeye says "what you see here is an island gauntlet of terror. At least that's what this note on this crate says." Woods says "Apparently we need to work together to get to an extraction point on the other side of the island. The note also said this Mr....?" "Jones. Indiana Jones." "Yes, I've heard of you Dr. Jones." Hans Landa says in curiosity, "You've been a thorn in the side of the third reich for some time." "Whatever problems the two of you have," John Connor "Can wait until after we get off this island." "In the mean time, we should get this crate open." Ra's Al Ghul says. The six men open the crate and find six smaller crates, with there names on them. They open them up and find weapons forr al of them. For Ra's, his sword. Hans Landa has received an MP40 and a Walther P38. Frank Woods finds a Commando and a crssbow with exploding bolts. Hawkeye has found his bow with a quiver full of arrows. John Connor receives an H&K 416 and a H&K USP. And Indiana Jones has found an MP40, a Colt 1917 revovler, and his whip. To be continued Category:Blog posts